


Hat

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [39]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bullying?, Gen, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 6th: Hat - At least one person is wearing a funny hat.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Goten
Series: Drabble Ball Z [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Hat

“That’s a stupid hat.”

“Shut up, it is not!”

“It is too! It makes your head look tiny and that’s not even a real dragon ball, is it?”

Goten swept the hat off his head, his spiky hair springing free, and cradling it close to his chest. “Shut up, Trunks!”

“Where did you even get it?” Trunks was really warming up to this line of questioning: the red hat with the faux four-star ball perched on top seemed to be prime mocking material.

“It was Gohan’s,” Goten said, hoping that would distract Trunks. It didn’t. The tears welling in Goten’s eyes did, however, and took the wind completely from his sails.

“Oh…” Trunks scuffed his feet in the dirt, abashed. He hadn’t meant to hurt Goten. He had thought it was the same good-natured ribbing as usual. There was an awkward silence, before Trunks said, “Wanna come over? We can play in the Gravity Chamber.” 

Goten lit up, replaced his not-so-dumb-after-all hat and followed, all hurt forgotten.


End file.
